


The Director

by CrazyMaryT



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Seven Days of Philinda, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMaryT/pseuds/CrazyMaryT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda and Phil share a moment together after he see's Trip's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Director

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the [Seven Days of Philinda](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/philinda-7-days) challenge over at Tumblr
> 
> 04-Mar - A Day to Compliment
> 
> This takes place after the end of S2's _Aftershocks_.

“I don’t know how Fury did it.” He had said to her when she found him staring out the window in his office. 

“He didn’t that’s how. He had underlings take care of that for him.” She told him sitting on the sofa watching him began to pace. 

“That’s a luxury I don’t have.” He moved to sit beside her. 

“Maybe one day.” Melinda said to him. 

She listened as he sighed heavily. She knew Phil was having a tough time. After all that had happened he still had wanted to be the one to go speak with Trip’s mother. She had offered to do it but he wouldn’t hear of it. Trip deserved as much he had told her. 

“Let me get you something to eat.” She said making to stand. 

“No. No. Not right now. Let’s just sit here.” 

Melinda lost track of time as they sat there in his office Phil being unusually quiet. In all the time she had known him he was not normally this way. He would always babble on about something. The ticking of the clock seemed to grow louder as the silence lingered. Removing his tie his took her hand that lay between them. 

“Am I good enough?”

“You’re not perfect but you’ll do.” She said smiling and squeezed his hand.


End file.
